1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image reading apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an image reading apparatus which can perform doth-side scanning and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus is an apparatus which scans an original image such as a document, a picture, a film, or the like and converts the original image into digital data. In this case, the digital data is displayed on a monitor of a computer or is printed by a printer to be generated as an output image. The image reading apparatus can be used in a scanner which generates digital data, a fax machine which provides a faxing function, a copier which provides a copying function, a multifunction peripheral (MFP). Etc.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are views illustrating problems of a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a scanner which can scan both sides of a sheet of paper on a paper path is disposed to reduce an increase in a scan speed and apparatus complexity of a double-sided structure. An original image is transferred using the paper path so that front and back sides of the original image, i.e., both sides, are simultaneously scanned through only one-time original image transfer. In this case, scan modules 10, 20 receive a signal from a scan module controller to operate according to the signal and controls devices necessary for reading an image, such as an image sensor, an analog front-end (AFE), etc.
In general, the scan modules 10, 20 are disposed close to one another to improve operation efficiency of a double-sided scan system. Therefore, a back side of an original image is shown due to crosstalk of illuminators 11, 21 of the scan modules 10, 20.
In other words, in such a structure, two image sensor modules 12, 22 are disposed adjacent to each other and thus simultaneously operate. Therefore, a back side of an original image is projected and scanned on a reading image sensor 12 by an illuminator 21 of a counterpart image sensor 22.
As the two scan modules 10, 20 (image reading modules) are disposed close to each other, a movement section of a paper sheet is reduced, thereby increasing the scan speed and minimizing an instrumental size of a scanner. Also, it is easy to secure a length of a planar section 30 required to prevent shaking of the paper sheet in an image reading section.
However, as the two scan modules 10, 20 become close to each other, a showing phenomenon of a back side of the paper sheet increases due to the illuminators 11, 21 of the two scan modules as shown in FIG. 1B. Light emitted from the illuminator 11 of one of the two scan modules 10 passes through an imaging unit of the other scan module and then reaches an image sensor 22. Also, the showing phenomenon of the back side of the paper sheet occurs due to crosstalk of the illuminators 11, 21. In particular, the showing phenomenon becomes more serious according to a state of a copying paper.